


Destino Y Corazones Unidos

by YuukiMashiba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Reincarnation, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiMashiba/pseuds/YuukiMashiba
Summary: Si uno lleva una vida difícil no queda más remedio que ver el lado positivo, pero si uno tiene recuerdos de un pasado que por más que intentes olvidar, no puedes hacerlo y eso a veces impide que uno siga con su nueva vida; para algunos es difícil pero para otros no tanto.Con mención de más personajes conocidos pero igual inventados.Riren.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es un historia ya vieja pero decidí subirla por aquí,espero que les guste.

**_Prólogo_ **

****

  
Si uno lleva una vida difícil no queda más remedio que ver el lado positivo, pero si uno tiene recuerdos de un pasado que por más que intentes olvidar, no puedes hacerlo y eso a veces impide que uno siga con su nueva vida; para algunos es difícil pero para otros no tanto. Siempre se busca una manera de salir y aprovechar esos recuerdos para poder no cometer los mismos errores y para hay personas que se encargan de ayudarlo con dos formas **:**

 **1.-** Impedir con un método especial **(como la hipnosis o algo que se me ocurra)** que las personas que presente pesadillas, que son recuerdos doloroso y crueles, empezando el proceso a recordar, se próximamente a efectuarlo y disuadirlos para que sigan con sus vidas y no recuerden nada **(éxito del 76%)** .

 **2.-** Si las personas recuerdan, no se puede iniciar el método pero si se puede dar ayuda psicológica y de paso normalmente una persona de la asociación **(secreta y restringida para muchos)** se encarga de hacerse cercana y vigilar su comportamiento positivo para que no intenten algo contra ellas y termine en algo fatal **_(funciona 24%)_** .

Y para aquellos que no se puede hacer nada, solo queda más que aunque sea doloroso y de paso sea malo .... Hay que dejarlos por si solos. A veces la gente no se puede ayudar si ellos no desean y la misma gente de la asociación no puede estar en todos los lados, por una razón; no existen a pesar de lo que pase y sus recursos son muy limitados pero lo imposible por ellos.

**_"Portar las alas de libertad y entreguen sus corazones aun suena en la mente de muchos de ellos."_ **

****

****

****


	2. Inicio.- Parte 1

_**25 de Diciembre de 1963.** _

En las afueras de la ciudad, en un día nevado, cerca de un gran bosque, se hallaba una mansión que tenía siglos ahí y en buen estado a pesar de todo; gran parte de ese territorio tenía sus dueños y era muy importantes para el gobierno como para otras personas en el mundo bajo; y con sus conexiones eran personas con las cuales no quisieras meterte en tu vida, pero algunos no lo hacía, terminando mal y juro que muy mal.

Pero volviendo a lo principal, en ese momento paso algo en la gran mansión, para que mandará el abuelo de la familia; un hombre que tenía gran relevancia y con importantes contactos; a uno de sus sirvientes u hombres de confianza a buscar a alguien, y lo hizo de forma rápida y volviendo acompañando, por un médico que fue a buscar ese día con tan mal clima y teniendo ambos que ir por los túneles secretos (para uso de escape que solo algunos conocían) para llegar a la propiedad de la mansión más rápida.

Una vez que entro, se dispuso a ir a la planta de arriba y dirigirse donde se encontró una mujer de cabellos azabache y ojos grises en labor de parto y en esos momentos no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró antes de que algo malo pasara.

_**(......)** _

Las horas pasaron y nació después de tanto esfuerzo un hermoso bebe de cabellos azabache y ojos grisáceo-azulados, con una mirada penetrante en el momento en que los abrió y su madre teniendo en sus brazos feliz y contenta a pesar de todo. Su hermana y sus dos hermanos entraron para ver al bebe y el abuelo también mientras su marido regresaba después de dejar al médico irse con el mismo hombre que lo trajo para ver como su esposa cargaba a su hijo con amor y cariño que solo una madre puede dar.

➖Como se llamara él bebe-mirando con amor a su sobrino y algo de nostalgia pero a la vez familiar.

➖Rivaille .... Rivaille Ackerman-viendo a su hijo y acercándolo para posar sus labios en su mejilla y depositar un beso lleno de amor-Kushel sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero quisiera que tu fueras su segunda madre cuando yo no esté más en este mundo, sé que moriré a causa de mi enfermedad y se los pido de corazón .... Kenny por favor enséñale lo que tenga que saber mi hijo para que se vuelva un hombre de bien y no uno de mal ... .Yura sé que nunca hemos conversado del todo como gente civilizada pero por favor encargate de que sea feliz y tenga una familia ... Papá lo único que te pido es que mi hijo no sea el líder de esta familia sin importar nada, no quiero esa vida para él.

Aunque no emitiera ninguna lágrima se notaba en sus ojos su tristeza pero su familia respetaba su decisión a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

_**Dos horas después.** _

Su marido se hallaba más que encantado con su hijo en sus brazos mientras este dormía como un mínino (si ya saben cómo nos encanta poner a Heichou igual que un gato) y alzando la vista para ver a su esposa en cama y observándolo con amor.

➖De verdad siento hacerte pasar esto-dolida y con su voz entrecortada-no merezco que estés a mi lado .... Menos que yo ....

➖Lo importante es que estés para Rivaille y no me siento mal por estar con la mujer que amo-serio ya la vez tranquilo con su hijo-aunque nos dejes te amare y nuestro hijo por lo menos sabrá que tenía una madre amorosa que lucho por estar con él por más tiempo.

Cerro sus ojos un momento para volver abrirlos lentamente para escuchar la nieve caer sabiendo que una vez que llegase la primavera ella ya no estaría con su pequeño y le dolía dejarlo pero lo acotaba y esperaba como deseaba en el fondo que a pesar de las circunstancias fue feliz con una mujer u hombre y esa persona le diera el amor que se merecía y fuera mutuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Con gran satisfacción y amor les dejo es primer capitulo con mucho amor!
> 
> Y con esta imagen bien kawaii que encontre >w<


	3. Inicio.- Parte 2

Los años pasaron y con gratitud para una excelente madre adoptiva que siempre día a día le daba el amor que solo una madre puede dar pero sin ocupar el lugar de su hermana y recordándole a un pequeño a su madre biológica y su amor incondicional a pesar de que ella no estuviera ya con ellos.

  
Siempre escuchaba a su madre hablar de su madre fallecida y le pedía que le contara algo más de su niñez y sosteniendo una fotografía de su madre como sea dicho de paso llevando una pequeña pulsera en su mano que pertenecía a ella y era un regalo que le daría como regalo en su cumpleaños número 5 pero que le dieron dos años después para darle el mejor regalo de todos que sería la verdad de quien era su madre y de paso un pañuelo que siempre llevaba con ella; aunque supiese que su tía no lo era para él sí y eso era lo único que le importaba a él desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tenía siete años y sentado sobre el regazo de su madre y con su osito de mapache que era un antiguo peluche de su madre que el adoraba para tenerla cerca.

  
➖Mami, como es que mi madre se casó con mi papá-con una curiosidad-Él normalmente viaja y cuando lo veo y le pregunto siempre me contesta que me dirá cuando sea grande y entienda mejor.

➖A lo que tu padre se refiere es cuando tu-tocando su nariz con dedo-conozcas y sientas algo por alguien. Ese sentimiento será diferente a lo que sientes por mi o por tu mamá, o por tus tíos hasta por tu abuelo.

➖Es complicó entenderlo pero yo soy grande-con un puchero-y si es tan diferente como sé que esa persona es querida por mí.

➖Bueno... lo sabrás porque vas a llegar a quererla o quererlo mucho y amarlo o amarla demasiado-abrazándolo-pero debes saberlo Levi la gente no es siempre como uno cree y tu aprenderás a diferenciar cual es la gente que es tu amiga y es fiel a ti a otra clase que solo lo hace por interés y por dañarte.

Y a pesar de que al pequeño no lo digieran la verdad, el tenia recuerdos de una vida pasada, llena de dolor y muerte; para el seria al principio como pesadillas pero desde que tuvo en sus manos el pañuelo de su madre pudo recordar todo con lujo de detalle como que su tío tuviese a una niña que era nada más ni nada menos que su familiar de su vida pasada y que volvían a ser familia pero como su prima ahora y al verla lo supo al igual que por su nombre.

Y hablando de su prima llego con su tía cargándola en brazos y levantándose tanto el cómo su mamá.

**_(.......)_ **

Se quedó a solas con su prima que veía que dormía en la pequeña cuna que tenía en su cuarto y como nadie sabía que él estaba allí solo se acercó después de subirse a un pequeño escalón para alcanzar y poder tocarla y acariciando su cabello; era todo distinto y ya no tenía que ser serio ni menos aparentar que no le importaba nada en el mundo solo iba a ser diferente; aun siguiendo los pasos de su familia el sería diferente.

➖Te prometo Mikasa-con un tono cariñoso-que todo será muy diferente y te ayudaré esta vez a que no tengas la vida de antes y puedas ser feliz pero para eso necesito conseguir tu apoyo para que yo también lo sea y los dos podamos ser felices en esta vida nueva que tenemos.

Y aunque no lo supiese la pequeña bebé en un susurro pudo escucharlo y dentro de unos años seria alguien que apoyaría a su primo ante todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo y con un gran avance a pesar de todo.


	4. Inicio.- Parte 4

  
_**Seis años después.** _

Un pequeño jugaba en el patio de la casa cuando su mamá lo miro y su esposo regresaba después de atender unos pequeños problemas que tenía con la gran diferencia de que al momento de verlo iba a correr pero se detuvo por su mami que lo agarro de momento, algo extraña; desde hace unos meses el notaba el cambio en sus padres, tanto en su forma de hablar como en comportarse y no entendía bien, pero a veces se preguntaba que pasaba en realidad.

Aun recordaba cómo era estar con sus papás jugando y siendo apapachado como consentido; ayudado por su papá en sus estudios, como haciendo caso a todas las reglas de la familia; con su mami ayudándole aunque fuese en cosas que las mujeres hacían, pero él no le veía lo malo, era interesante y le gustaba mucho.

Pero eso cambiaba últimamente y no sabía nada en realidad, podía pensar muchas cosas pero cuál sería la razón.

Tuvo que ir con su mami de nuevo a dentro y estar en su cuarto, era aburrido pero como normalmente hacia caso que podía hacer más que obedecer; y entrando una de las ayudantes de su mami.

➖Aquí tiene joven-dándole su comida.

➖Una pregunta-agarrándola de la ropa-¿Porque mis padres actúan de esa forma últimamente?.

➖¿Sus padres?-con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que decir.

Como le dices a un niño que sus padres solo lo protegen y no pueden estar con el cómo quisieran en realidad.

Esa misma noche el pequeño salió de su habitación para ir por agua y de nuevo volvió escuchar otra discusión pero más fuerte, venia de una de las habitaciones y cuando se iba a regresar a su cuarto, escucho como un golpe y luego un llanto, y de ahí salía su padre enojado; se escondió por inercia pero al ir a ver, se encontró a su mami tirada en el piso y ocultándose por su cabello.

Se acercó y al colocar su mano en su hombro.

➖¡Mami!-preocupado.

Ella alzó el rostro y vio a su pequeño; se sintió patética por primera vez en su vida y tuvo que solo abrazar a su hijo; lo quería proteger de todo incluyendo de su mismo padre que en estos momento no entendía el daño que podía ocasionarle a su pequeño.

➖¿Porque lloras?-confundido-¿Porque papi salió molesto?.  
Ñ  
➖¡Escucha esto hijo!-reprimiendo sus sollozos-¡Nunca dejes que alguien decida por ti!. ¡Mucho menos dejes que te dobleguen, ni te humillen......nunca dejes que lo hagan!.

➖No entiendo mami-sin comprender ni una palabra.

➖Solo recuérdalo-viendo hacia afuera.

Le iba a doler mucho en el alma lo que iba hacer, pero su esposo no le dejaba más opción en tener que hacerlo, más si era por el bien de su hijo, pero si con eso podía protegerlo lo haría.

➖¡Necesito que vallas empacar tus cosas!... tu ropa algunos juguetes sin hacer ruido-separándose y agarrándolo por los hombros con una mirada que le dio-No preguntes, hazlo solamente.

Como nunca había visto esa mirada en su mami, tuvo que hacerlo, sin desobedecerla.

Por otro lado ella ya tenía sus cosas por si ocurría una emergencia y yendo por sus papeles, como los de su pequeño, ya había tomado la decisión y no se iba a retractar por nada del mundo, iba a proteger a su hijo de todos, incluyendo a su mismo esposo.


	5. Capitulo 1.- Recuerdo.

  
**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Ya han pasado casi unos años y algunas cosas no cambian como otras si y para un niño de doce años, se seguía pregunto porque se habían ido de casa; no entendía a su mamá muy bien; actuaba a veces como paranoica y otras tantas tan tranquila como esperanzada. A veces pensaba que su papá era una persona de lo peor como alguien, muy malo, pero la actitud de su mamá le hacía pensar que en realidad se habían ido porque mamá había hecho algo para enfadar a papá y recordando las costumbres como las reglas de la familia, debía tener miedo por su vida y si eso lo incluía a él también, debían rezar porque no los encontraran.

Y como ahora él estaba estudiando mientras su mami regresaba de un lado al cual había ido; hay que mencionar que dejaron de usar su ropa que normalmente usaban para empezar usar una diferente, más elegante y algo que el odiaba porque lo hacía ver igual que los niños extranjeros de su país y se sentía fuera de lugar pero ya no estaba en su país, y se había adaptado o mejor dicho aprendido a hacerlo.

➖¡Ya regrese!-cerrando la puerta y con bolsas en mano.

➖¡Mami bienvenida a casa!-levantándose de su silla para ayudarla.

Así era la rutina de siempre y llevándolas a la cocina.

➖Bien corazón como te fue con tu profesor-viéndolo.

➖Me fue más o menos-suspiro-Si no fuera por ese chico inglés de familia....siempre me molesta y me dice que seré su esposa algún día.

➖No sabe lo que dice-quería reírse pero se contuvo-Cuando uno crece siempre los sentimientos cambian.

➖Lo se mami-sonriendo-Por cierto...volví a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo... ¡no la entiendo!.

➖¿Que pesadilla?-ahora con una actitud seria.

➖Siempre es la misma-mirando sus mano-De repente hay muros enormes... yo veo el cielo sintiendo el aire en mi rostro...pero de repente solo se oscurece todo...hay mucha sangre y veo monstruos grandes como si fueran personas.

➖¿Solo eso?-dándose una idea claro de lo que pasaba.

➖¡No!... siempre que corro tropiezo y en mi mano hay una llave y alguien me dice-alzando la vista- _"que recuerde bien esa llave porque contiene las respuestas a lo que busco y no olvide quien es el enemigo realmente"._

No se dijo más después de eso y eso preocupó mucho a ella; por eso decidió que iría hablar en la escuela con el maestro para preguntarle bien que hacer; no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de historia o sueños, algunos creían que era recuerdos de un tiempo de horror y muerte, una pesadilla, y quienes habían vivido en esa época tendían a veces a no ver la realidad.

**Al día siguiente.**

En la escuela, entro mientras su hijo iba a su salón pero el maestro le extraño verla por aquí.

➖¡Señora!-siendo educado ante todo-¡que placer verla por aquí!.

➖Maestro-con una reverencia-He venido hablar de Eren.

➖Dígame en que puedo ayudarla-algo extrañado-aunque no veo el caso de venir, si el joven Eren es un buen niño, como alumno y nunca ha causado algún inconveniente.

➖No es por eso maestro-suspiro-Le seré clara...últimamente ha tenido sueños o pesadilla como quiera decirles, y eso me tiene preocupada.

➖¿Sueños?-siendo serio-¿Que clase de sueños?.

➖Sobre muros y personas gigantes-dándole a entender.

➖¡Ya veo a que se refiere!-suspiro-No es raro ver a ese tipo de niños recordar cosas de un pasado. Mire le daré el nombre de una persona que pueda ayudarlo y le dirá que hacer con exactitud, en algunos casos le he de decir, las personas no recuerdan pero otras que si deben aprender a vivir con eso... se lo digo por mi abuelo, y en mi experiencia es un tema delicado de tratar.

➖¡Entiendo y se lo agradecería de corazón!- aliviada.

Y mientras tanto adentro el mismo niño molestando con lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que está vez no le hacía caso, aunque todos en el salón empezaran hacer planes de boda.


	6. Capitulo 2.-Ayuda.

A pesar de las circunstancias ella fue directo a ver a esa persona, después de darle el nombre no fue tan difícil conseguir su dirección y como encargo a su pequeño con una vecina, que adoraba a su pequeño, no tuvo problemas en dejarlo. Aún estaba algo preocupada porque no quería que su hijo se viera afectado, una vez que hablara con esa persona sabría que hacer y tal vez sus dudas se disiparán; aún tenia miedo de su esposo; lo abandono y sin explicación alguno; error si la tenia y no iba a cambiar de opinión solo por el bienestar de la familia; nunca arriesgaría a su pequeño por eso.

Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

No fue mucho tiempo para que un hombre joven o eso aparentaba porque en realidad tenía más edad y la dejo pasar; el maestro le explico días antes de la situación y supo a que venía esa mujer; dentro pasaron a la sala, donde le ofreció sentarse y ella acepto para no ser una mala educada.

➖Dígame en que puedo ayudarla exactamente-serio y tomando asiento.

➖Es mi hijo-con una actitud tranquila pero sería a la vez-El...ha tenido sueños extraños...

➖No son sueños-interrumpiéndola para corregir-¡Son recuerdos!... como memorias perdidas que empiezan a recordar poco a poco la gente. Normalmente lo hacen de niños, empezando con pesadillas o sueños, ya sean buenos o malos. Dependen mucho de la misma persona pero en algunos casos no recuerdan a menos que algo los haga aparecer.... Un ejemplo, sería un trauma demasiado fuerte o la perdida de alguien cercano y querido.

➖Ya veo-suspiro.

➖Su hijo.....¿cuantos años tiene?-viéndola-necesito saberlo y también desde hace cuánto tiene estos recuerdos.

➖Mi hijo tiene doce años-siendo honesta-Y empezó hace aproximadamente unos seis meses.

➖De casualidad ha pasado algo en este tiempo que haya desencadenado sus sueños por así decirlo-encendiendo un cigarrillo o puro.

➖En este tiempo no-pensando.

➖Normalmente quien viene pidiendo ayuda es el padre-siendo objetivo y observador-pero siempre viene con la madre del afectado o algún pariente. Puedo preguntar sobre el padre su hijo.

➖Mi hijo y yo nos venimos de Japón, para empezar de cero-seria-¡Mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo no es alguien muy caritativo, es en realidad un Yakuza!. ¡Debe hacerse cargo del bienestar de la familia y de las personas que trabajan para él, como sus familias para evitarse conflictos!.

➖Un Yakuza, es como un mafioso o me equivoco-pensando en algo.

➖¡Si lo es!-sabia a sonde iba todo ese asunto-¡Mi hijo no sabe nada!....¡y aunque lo supiera mi esposo no le hubiese permitido heredar nada, solo hacer caso de las reglas y ya... mi pequeño es un doncel!.

➖Ya veo-suspiro-La protección es primero.

➖Como las alianzas-con la mirada gacha.

➖¡Por eso se fue cierto!-viendo hacia la ventana-¡Su esposo pensaba casar a su hijo y usted tuvo que llevárselo para protegerlo!. ¡Tal vez deba preguntarle directamente a su hijo que paso hace seis meses!....¿hace cuanto tiempo que usted y él se fueron de su país?.

➖Hace aproximadamente cinco o seis años-un poco extraña al tener que recordar.

➖Será mejor que mañana vuelva y con su hijo-levantándose-Veré en que puedo ayudar a su hijo y si estamos a tiempo. De no ser así buscaremos otra solución.

➖De acuerdo-levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

_**(.........)** _

Regresando a casa agradeció de corazón a su vecina por cuidar su hijo; una vez se fue, se dirigió a verlo, entrando a su cuarto, noto que estaba cerca de la ventana, observando algo con mucho interés pero al acercarse noto su semblante triste como nostálgico.

➖¿Que sucede corazón?-extrañada.

➖Pensaba si.... ¡Yo soy un monstruo!-con ese semblante oscuro.

➖¡Claro que no!-extrañada en su forma de hablar-¿Porque dices eso?.

➖Por nada mami-solo se apartó para ir acostarse a su cama-Tengo sueño, así que no creo cenar...... ¡que descanses mami!.

➖Igual tu-salió de ahi sin obligarlo a decirle nada, pensando en que iba a hacer ahora.


	7. Capitulo 3.- Recordandote (Eren)

**Múnich, Alemania.**

  
Una pequeña entro al cuarto de sus padres; su papá estaba acostado y su mamá tratando de no dormirse.

➖¿Hija que sucede?-adormilada.

➖¡Vamos al parque!-feliz-¡Lo prometiste ayer que iríamos!,

➖¡Lo siento Mika hice mucha cosas con tu tía hoy que olvide y estoy muy cansada!-levantándose-¡Además tu papa6 está cansado y no creo que pueda!.

Ella deprimida y su padre durmiendo; la miro y suspirando, no le quedaba más opción que hacer algo para no ver a su pequeña triste.

➖¿Porque no le pides a tu tío Kenny?-sonriendo.

➖¡No gracias!-cambiando un semblante serio.

➖¿Porque no?-confundida.

➖Tengo mis razones-sin cambiar de opinión.

➖Mmm-suspiro algo y pensó un momento en quien podía-¿Y si le pide a tu primo?.

➖Mmm-se quedó pensando y luego la miro-¡Ya voy!.

Salió de ahí corriendo dejándola y volviendo acostarse un rato más.

Una vez que corrió por los pasillos, dio con el cuarto de su primo porque salía de ahí y llegando a él lo abrazo.

➖¡Primo podemos ir al parque!-feliz-¡Mis papás no puede y la tía Kushel está ocupada!.

➖¡Ya le pediste al viejo!-mirándola.

➖¡Nunca le pediré a ese viejo!-molesta.

➖¡Ya entendí!-suspiro-¡Entonces vamos!.

Y saliendo los dos de casa para ir al parque.

(......)

Una vez jugando, la pequeña se balanceaba en el columpio y su primo la observaba, pero en ese momento ella miro el cielo y le pareció curioso. Porque recordaba algo y aún que tuviese recuerdos pequeños, sabía que había alguien que la necesitaba sin importar lo que pasara, pero no lo recordaba y no quería molestar a nadie.

Se detuvo un momento.

➖¡Verde-dorado!-pensó-¿Quien tenía los ojos de ese color?.

Se acercó una niña rubia de coleta, que tenía una sudadera y como la conocía escucho lo que dijo, probaría algo primero.

➖Un chico de cabellos castaño, piel morena y con un semblante fiero-seria-Que siempre decía con determinación que...

➖"Exterminaría a todo los Titanes"-con los ojos abiertos-¡E-Eren!.

➖Si-miro hacia donde había más niños.

Agarro de los brazos a la niña, y la sacudió mirándola con ese semblante de preocupación, como el de una madre.

➖¡Annie, dime donde está el!-sacudiéndola.

➖¡Si supiera te lo diría!-saltándose-¡ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos!.

➖¿Nosotros?-intento adivinar-¿quiénes nosotros?.

➖¡Debes saberlo bien!--mirándola como si nada-Después de todos quienes éramos los únicos que conocíamos a Jaeger.

Sin decir más corrió a donde estaba su primo que la miro y algo le decía en el interior que había pasado algo.

➖¡Tenemos que irnos!-jalándolo.

➖¿Que sucede Mikasa contigo?-sin entenderla

➖¡Debemos encontrarlo!-insistiendo.

➖¿A quién carajos debemos encontrar?-deteniéndola y agarrándola para que le explicará.

➖¡¡A Eren debemos encontrar!!-se lo dijo como si nada.

El asombro de él fue grande, que no supo que contestarle.


	8. Capitulo 4.- ¡Si o no! (una promesa)

  
Pero en cambio, cierto niña iba corriendo y algo molesta, mientras su primo fastidiado por aguantar sus berrinches de ir a buscar a cierto chico Titán, por su cuenta y como veía que se callo, fue ayudarla a levantarla aunque está a veces no quisiera su ayuda, aun lo culpaba por no protegerlo, pero ellos sabían cómo habían sido las cosas en ese pasado y necesitaban dejar ir esos recuerdos.

➖Regresemos a casa-siendo amable.

➖¡Quiero... ir a encontrarlo!-aceptando su ayuda-¿porque no lo entiendes?.

➖¡Lo entiendo bien!-revisando que no se halla lastimando-Pero no puedes hacerlo así no más. Tienes que pensar antes de actuar y necesitas aliados para hacer algo como lo que piensas hacer.

➖¡Tú me ayudarás!-mirándolo.

➖¡Lo haré si prometes tomarlo con calma!-suspiro y sabiendo que se arrepentirá más adelante-Antes necesitamos tener una posición buena y saber cómo relacionarnos con las personas adecuadas.

➖Mmm-algo derrotada.

➖Nada de mmm-agarrándola de la mano-¡Si no lo hacemos así tal vez nunca encontremos a Jaeger!.

Ya no dijo más porque al final aunque no lo quisiera admitir su primo tenía mucha razón.

_**(......)** _

Regresando a casa, su mamá de ella no los esperaba algo intranquila por ser tan tarde; pero notando que tenía un extraño semblante su pequeña y viendo a su sobrino calmado.

➖¿Paso algo Mika?-preocupada.

➖¡Nada mami!-decaída.

➖Lo que pasa tía es que Mika quería quedarse otro rato en el parque y por eso esta triste-mintiendo.

➖¡Ohh!...otro día será por ahora vete a bañar y a cambiar para cenar-sonriéndole.

➖Ya voy-yéndose.

Una vez que subió las escaleras y la perdieron de vista, se quedaron ahí.

➖¡Siento mucho darte molestias Levi!-apenada.

➖¡Descuida tía!-suspiro-¡No tengo problemas!.

➖Por cierto... Kenny te buscaba para algo-viéndolo.

➖Mejor voy a buscar al viejo-encaminados.

Yéndose de ahí, fue a buscar a su tío; en el pasado fue alguien que a pesar de nunca haberle dicho la verdad de ser el hermano de su mamá y su tío, lo ayudo y estuvo con él aunque sea por poco tiempo, es normal que resintiera su abandono pero ahora el da lo mejor para que no se sienta así de nuevo y lo sabe pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar y el prefiere a su tío como es realmente.

_**Un rato después.** _

Lo encontró afuera fumando y se acercó dándoles una patada, no era efectiva como con la loca que una vez conoció pero algo era algo.

➖¿Para que querías verme viejo?-sin mostrar emoción alguna.

➖¿Qué modo es ese de saludar mocoso?-volteando a verlo.

➖Tsk-apenado pero así era él.

➖Que piensas de irte a estudiar al extranjero-llenado directo al grano.

➖¡No lo sé!-fastidiado con ese tema-ni siquiera lo he pensado y no quiero dejar sola...

➖A la mocosa de tu prima-suspiro y tirando al piso la colilla, para aplastarla y apagarla-Ella estará bien y lo entenderá. No es tu responsabilidad cuidarla... tiene que hacerlo sola.

➖¡No la conoces!-serio.

➖Hablas por el pasado-mirando ese semblante que conocía bien.

➖¡Si!... ¡por eso no puedo dejarla sola!-miro a la nada-¡Aun debo encontrar a alguien importante para ella y se lo prometí!. ¡Si me voy así como si nada creerá que miento!.


	9. Capitulo 5.- Promesas que cumplir.

  
**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Era aún temprano pero como ese día ya era fin de semana, solo basto para que terminara de en listarse ella y ayudaba a su pequeño retoño a estar listo para irse.

➖¿Mami donde iremos ahora?-curioso.

➖Iremos a conocer a un buen amigo mío de hace tiempo-sonriéndole tiernamente-Quiero que lo conozcas...

➖¿Un amigo?-serio.

➖¡Si!-sabiendo de su actitud-¡Solo es un amigo!....¡Yo siempre voy a ser la esposa de tu padre y nunca me enamorare de otro a no ser que decida que lo mejor sería empezar con alguien si eso llegase a pasar!.

No dijo nada pero no ayudaba mucho su actitud.

➖¿Porque no podemos volver con papi?-sintiendo enojo.

➖¡Eren cuantas veces lo hemos hablado!-regañándolo.

➖¡Ya se!-bajando la mirada.

➖¡Escucha bien!-le alzó su carita para verlo-¡Dentro de tres años te contaré la verdad y de mis razones para irnos de casa y del porque abandonamos a tu padre!.

➖¡Lo prometes!-mirándola con esos ojos expresivos.

➖¡Te lo prometo!-juntando su dedo meñique con el de el.

➖¡Entonces que esperamos!-sonriendo.

Y así salieron para ver a ese amigo que en realidad seria alguien que le ayudaría mucho en un futuro.

°

°

°

**Múnich, Alemania.**

Entró un azabache al cuarto de su prima que estaba aún decaída, como aún acostada en su cama y la miro para sentarse en la orilla.

➖¡Debemos hablar Mikasa!-la miro con el semblante sombrío.

➖¿De que tenemos que hablar?-viéndolo.

➖Me ofrecieron irme a estudiar al extranjero-sin dejarla de verla-Es una gran oportunidad pero aún no se si deba ir.

Se quedó callada pero tenía que hacer algo para que no sintiese la culpa; la iba ayudar pero pensó mucho en lo que tenía que hacer para buscar a su amigo y hermano del alma.

➖¿Porque no vas?-se reincorporó sentándose.

➖¿Tú crees que deba ir?-algo sorprendido.

➖¡Claro que si!-suspiro-¡es tu oportunidad para ser alguien importante y seria egoísta que te quedarás!.... ¡Aparte tú mismo lo dijiste hay mucho que hacer para buscar a alguien!. ¡Por eso me esforzarse para ayudarte también!...¡no puedo dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti!... ¡ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros en el pasado!. ¡Ahora nos toca ayudarte!... ¡en especial a mí a ti!.

➖¡Para ser mi prima has madurado!-solo empezó a alborotos sus cabello con una sonrisa-¡Iré pero prometes que te esforzaras y no harás nada estúpido en mi ausencia!.

➖¡Lo prometo!-con seguridad en sus palabras.


	10. Capitulo 6.- Todo por ti (Padre/Viejos Amigos)

  
**En las afuera de Tokio, Japón.**

Se hallaba un hombre atendiendo sus cosas y dejando pasar a su hombre de confianza. El entro y no le traía nada bueno por su rostro, pero sabía que a estas alturas ya nada podía ser peor con su jefe, no después de lo que ha tenido que pasar.

➖¿Que sucedió?-serio.

➖Lo único que logramos descubrir fue que la señora termino en américa, creo que en una tal california-actuando con seriedad--Por un tiempo pero de ahí se le perdió la pista. Puede estar en cualquier parte del país y si es así no creo que podamos localizarla.

➖¡Gracias!-suspiro dejando lo suyo-¡Quiero que vayas al distrito y busques a mi hermano!.

➖¡Si señor!-haciendo la reverencia y saliendo.

De ahí en fuera una vez que se fue sin más el solo se levantó para salir al pateó y ver los arboles notando que de poco a poco el otoño ya se mostraba.

➖¡Tenías que irte cierto!-solo miro la foto que tenía-¡Por desgracia encontrare a mi hijo y lo traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste!.

Estaba más que decidido a recuperar a su hijo sin importar el costo

°

°

°

**Lyon, Francia.**

En esta hermosa ciudad, en una casa donde la venta de Flores era de lo más importante se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes viendo el paisaje cuando su madre entro; aun que no lo digiera ella era muy consciente de que su mamya a veces como que no la quería; tenía sus momentos donde no la reconocía como a su hija y su padre a veces tenía que convencer a su mamá de que lo era; su padre era médico y tenía un medio hermano; su medio hermano también la veía como si fuera peste.

Aun no entendía de todo pero se había acostumbrado al rechazo de su medio hermano y de su propia madre.

Y hablando de ella, la había llamado para algo de nuevo y su papa no estaba. Fue haberla inmediatamente, para que no se molestara con ella.

➖¡Isabel debemos hablar!-suspiro-Te debo una larga explicación acerca de mi comportamiento contigo.

➖¡Mamá!.... No es necesario de verdad-algo intranquila.

➖¡Lo es!-tranquila ante todo y viéndola con esos ojos dorados-Mira....yo tengo recuerdos pasados de una vida de hace mucho tiempo que es difícil de olvidar para mi.... Entre ellos se encuentran que yo en esa vida tuve un hijo... un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes-dorados, algo inquieto pero siendo honesta era terco...a veces se metía en problemas y en mi caso me era un dolor de cabeza... pero era mi hijo y... yo morí dejándolo solo... aún recuerdo bien ese día...y cada vez que te veo pienso que no tienes la culpa... eres mi hija pero hay veces que recuerdo a mi pequeño Eren y no puedo pensar que tú seas mi hija.

No dijo nada, ella entendía bien que era cargar con dolorosos recuerdo pero ahora comprendía ese rechazo y pero le dolía mucho.

➖¡Yo también tengo recuerdos y ahora entiendo muchas cosas!-con lágrimas en los ojos-¡No te culpo pero eso no cambia muchas cosas!. Saldré y llegare tarde mamá.

Salió de ahí, sin ser detenida por su madre, que se quedo llorando sabiendo que no hacia lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo y se preguntaba donde estaba su pequeño.

En cambio ella corrió, sin fijarse y quería llegara a casa de su amigo, el único que la comprendía.

(.......)

En cambio un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos celestes claros, se encontraba regresando después de ir de compras pero con la gran diferencia de que su pobre suerte termino encontrándose con su amiga en ese momento donde tenía que ir a casa para hacer la cena y su madre no lo regañara de nuevo.

➖¡¿Isabel que te paso?!-viéndola con los ojos llorosos.

➖¡Farlan extraño a aniquin!---salto a sus brazos.

➖¡Yo también Isa!-intentando no caerse-¡¿mejor dime que te paso?!.

➖¡No aquí!-cómoda.

➖¡Vamos a mi casa a hablar!-suspiro y vio el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí la actualización del día!. 
> 
> ¡A pesar de que soy viendo el patinaje artístico de patinaje sobre hielo varonil!. ¡Esperando a que salga Yuzuru pero aquí estoy yo cumpliendo a pesar de todo!.
> 
> ¡Tal vez tarde en actualizar porque estoy ocupada últimamente cuidando a mis primos pequeños, y ahora veré si cuido a otros más para ganar dinero!. 
> 
> ¡¡Pero descuide seguiré con mi historia y la terminaré como se debe!.


	11. Capítulo 7.- ¡Difícil decisión!

  
**En Londres, Inglaterra.**

Un pequeño solo veía atentamente a ese hombre, era lindo y el mismo lo admitía pero no tenía la pinta de algún amigo cercano de su mamá o si... la duda de él era esa pero luego lo pensó bien y recordó que su mamá le había dicho que tenía un largo tiempo de no verlo.

➖¡Eren te estamos hablando!-regañándolo.

➖Descuide-lo miro bien y sus ojos eran algo interesantes-Eren es un placer conocerte.

➖Igual-parándose para hacer la reverencia.

➖Dime Eren es cierto que tienes sueños extraños-llenado al grano.

➖Si... son los mismos al inicio ya después algo más pasa--sentándose y contestándole de inmediato.

➖¿Podrías contarme de que trata?-siendo amable-Pero esto debe ser en privado y tu mami no puede escucharlo.

➖¡Mamá!-- la miro.

➖Puedes corazón-asistiendo con la cabeza.

El hizo una breve pausa esperando, una vez que ella salió del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

➖¿Porque mi mami no puede escucharlos?-siendo curioso y serio.

➖Tu mami se preocuparía de más si los escucha-siendo claro-Y claro que no la pondremos en esa situación.

➖Bueno si... entonces tengo que decir todo-al extraño.

➖Lo que mejor recuerdes de esos sueños-aclarando.

**(......)**

Pasado un rato largo, salió el pequeño tranquilo y su mamá entro para hablar con el especialista.

➖Por suerte señora no es tan grave-muy relajado-Son cosas vagas lo que recuerda pero podemos evitar que empiece a despertar sus recuerdos mediante la hipnosis o dándole una medicina que se especializa en eso.... No tendré nada de repercusiones y nada de efectos secundarios.

➖¡¿La hipnosis es efectiva?!-viéndolo.

➖En muchos casos si pero en mi especialidad es mejor las medicina--siendo claro con ella-Hay veces que la hipnosis en vez de ayudar a olvidar solo acelera el proceso y con la medicina en dosis bajas y exactas es de mucha ayuda. El proceso tarda más y cuando eso pasa... si es que sucede... el tendrá una vida y nunca deberá volver atrás si conoce como lidiar con ello. Ya en ese caso tiene que ir con terapeuta para ayudarlo en el proceso y no se deje vencer.

➖Entiendo-pensando que iba a hacer.

➖Vaya a casa y piénselo bien-viendo al pequeño entrar.

El los miro y se preguntó porque esas caras.

➖Mami ya nos vamos o nos vamos a quedar-sonriendo.

➖¡Ya nos vamos corazón!-agarrándolo de su manita-Despídete.

➖¡Fue un honor conocerlo!-haciendo la reverencia.

➖Igualmente Eren-con el saludo de despedida.

Y así salieron de lugar para encaminarse a casa y en el camino, venia contándole que bien le había caído su amigo y como sería bueno volver; lo escuchaba y se preguntaba qué era lo mejor para su hijo: **_recordar o no recordar._**


	12. Capítulo 8.- ¡Mi decisión final!.

  
**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Estuvo pensando toda la noche y al no poder dormir, se quedó despierta y observo de vez en cuando, al entrar a la habitación de su pequeño, si no tenía esos sueños pero era cierto, se removia mucho y parecía sudar pero a la vez fruncía el ceño a cada rato.

Tuvo muchas veces que abrazarlo, eso parecía funcionar en el momento; la calidez que brindaba un madre.

Pero al rato era lo mismo.

La hipnosis le parecía algo interesante pero si en caso de que fallara, como lo tomaría su pequeño. La medicina era una mejor opción después de todo, el mismo se lo dijo, el problema sería como convencer a su hijo de que las tomara.

Todo eso tenía que ver, era difícil tomar su decisión, tenía que correr los riesgos, pero a la vez estaba cansada y asustada; su pequeño tuvo una vida pasada difícil pero como haría ella si el recordara; no puedes explicarle que ya no es lo mismo; las historias; su mundo era distinto; ahora mientras veía el cielo nocturno debía tomar la decisión asegurándose de que fuese lo correcto.

_**(.......)** _

_Un pequeño castaño caminaba por ese campo iluminado dejando ver las hermosas flores que abundaban en ese sitio, sintiendo la brisa del viento sobre su rostro, por un momento al mirar el mismo árbol de siempre miro una bufanda de color rojo, colgar de una de las ramas._

_Se acercó despacio y abajo tirado había un libro muy familiar para él_

_Los observo y se preguntó ¿qué hacían ahí?._

Luego todo se volvió negro, oscureciéndose por completo para abrirlos y encontrarse personas muertas; no entendía que paso, más el pueblo destruido y unos seres extraños que caminan a lo lejos, lo curioso eras esos muros que tenía frente a él y se preguntó por un momento ¿porqué estaba ahí y con qué propósito?.

_Pero alzó la visto por el fuego que se extendía y observo unas alas... las alas.... No sabía bien lo último, no podía recordar nada._

_Y en su mano de nuevo la llave y a lo lejos el mismo susurro._

**_"Úsala bien y algún día entenderás todo Eren"_ **

_Pero quien era esa persona que le decía lo mismo._

_**(......)** _

Por eso entrada la mañana, mientras el sol empezaba asomarse a la lejanía, decidió que era lo mejor.

Su pequeño estaría bien.

Llegando a la casa donde era algo temprano pero el especialista la recibió.

➖¿Y cuál fue su decisión final?-ofreciéndole té.

➖Gracias-lo acepto-Mi decisión.... Preferiría saber que hay otro modo de resolver esto pero viendo que puede pasar y después de meditarlo toda la noche...prefiero el tratamiento con la medicina.

➖Está bien-algo tranquilo--Para evitar sospechas con su hijo. Es mejor que montamos un pequeño teatro por ahora... la medicina será efectuada y prescrita por un doctor con el argumento de que son vitaminas que debe tomar.

➖No tengo problemas-suspiro.

➖Señora tomo la decisión correcta por su hijo-señalándoleese tema.


	13. Capítulo 9.- Recordando (Levi)

**Múnich, Alemania.**

El azabache estaba despertando cuando sintió a su prima a su lado; no pudo dormir toda la noche por que él se iba dentro una semana y ella lo estaba asimilando apenas; debía hacerlo y prepararse para poder dar lo máximo, los dos; si los dos, porque debían cumplir una promesa y aparte ambos tenía motivos diferentes.

La había dejado dormir con el solo por esa ocasión, no era de ese tipo de tratos pero haría una excepción.

Se levantó con cuidado y dejo que durmiera; agarro un cambio de ropa y fue a ducharse primero, antes de que la momia de su tío lo hiciera, o su padre.

**_(......)_ **

_Caminaba por eso pasillos de nuevo algo fastidiado por tanto papeleo que entregar pero era algo debía hacer por su rango y posición, además los nuevos reclutas no ayudaban mucho, ni se adaptan rápido como los mocosos que tenía a su cargo desde hace tiempo atrás; posiblemente era porque estaban acostumbrados y la verdad desde que sus hermanos habían muerto no se había vuelto abrir; no importaba que tanto tiempo llevara conociendo a la loca, o al cejas, hasta al mismo Mike, no podía abrirse de nuevo; eso creyó y con su equipo era lo mismo, les contaba cosas pequeñas pero no confiaba._

_No hasta que llego el castaño; era un chico extraño pero de todos era un niño que lo motiva su obsesión de matar por venganza y la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombres; le había aconsejado mucho porque le recordaba un poco a él en su juventud._

_Luego su equipo murió y se quedó con el castaño como su único miembro; hacían todo ellos dos solos; la limpieza, la organización y el abastecimiento de la comida como las provisiones, el cuidado de sus caballos, pero también lo ayudaba a terminar algunos papeleos que debía entregar. Una convivencia extraña, pero luego llegaron los mocosos y fue más fácil todo, en poco tiempo aprendieron y le eran de mucha ayuda; su nuevo equipo, unos niños que le enseñaron mucho y se abrió un poco._

_Uno de ellos era familia de él y entendía un poco todo._

_Ahora después de recuperar el muro María, y de que la loca fuese la nueva comandante y el ascendiera tras la muerte del cejitas (Erwin que en paz descanse R.I.P), tenía la responsabilidad de muchos mocosos más y eso era algo que le hartaba; no estaba a la altura y si apenas sabían usar correctamente el equipo de maniobras tridimensional correctamente, ni el entrenamiento lo soportaban._

_➖¡_ _Heichou!-se acercó el castaño y con voz profunda y algo seria (ya paso el tiempo)-¡Debería ir a descansar!._

_➖¡_ _Eren estoy bien!-se cruzó de brazos-¿Y cómo vas con la loca?._

_➖_ _Hanji-san me comento que pronto estará listo la nueva estrategia-algo serio desde hace tiempo-También aun debo ver lo de aprender usar la coordenada._

_➖_ _No estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas tu solo-suspiro-Pero esa es la decisión que has tomado. Solo ten cuidado y observa todo, la decisión que tomes silo tu puedes saber si es la correcta._

_➖_ _Lo sé bien Heichou-mirando hacia donde estaban los otros cadetes entrenando-¡No cometeré el error de ellos!._

_➖¡_ _Vamos con la loca!-intentando distraerlo y entendiendo su punto de vista._

**_(......)_ **

_Regreso a su cuarto donde vio a su prima despierta y estirándose._

_➖_ _Vete a bañar o apestaras-con seriedad._

_➖_ _Ya voy adicto a la limpieza-levantándose y poniéndose sus pantuflas._

_➖¡_ _No soy un adicto!-molesto._

_➖¡Si tú lo dices!-pasando a su lado._


	14. Capítulo 10.- El viaje.

**Múnich, Alemania.**

Durante el resto de la semana, se la pasaron ocupados; no solo por parte de sus padres; su padre estaba cien por ciento asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún inconveniente ese mismo día para su viaje y ya tenía todo para el lugar donde se quedaría, a pesar de tener que dejar de lado su trabajo, era más importante su hijo.

Por otro lado, su mamá (Kushel) se encargó personalmente de empacar y verificar que se llevaría su pequeño; están triste pero a la vez feliz; se separarán de nuevo; esta ocasión su separación no sería por una enfermedad como hace siglos, en esa época; volverían a verse y cuando eso pasara estaría ahí para él.

El abuelo estaba tranquilo y sereno, como complacido de que su nieto entrara en razón; Sus tíos por otro lado les parecía buena idea que se fuera y se alejará un poco de la familia; por el tema de que en realidad se dedicaban.

Por otro lado su tío Kenny, él lo llevaría personalmente; aún estaba seguro que su mocoso sobrino saldría adelante como lo hizo una vez; creía que era bueno, algo raro en él, que no supiera aun la vida que la familia aún seguía, y si se enterara que fuese más tarde; tenía un ligera sospecha de que él se toparía con personas del pasado y si así fuese, no tendría nada de malo, ahora era otra época y esta vez haría lo correcto con su sobrino.

Y así concluimos con una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches; miraba como el viento hacia caer las hojas de los árboles, y eso la tenía tranquila; una vez que su primo cruzara ese umbral y subiera a ese coche, no lo vería en un buen tiempo y tal vez sería largo tiempo. Una vez que pasara ese umbral, ella debía empezar a esforzarse para salir adelante y lograr mucho; seria de ayuda y ya no cometerá los mismos actos suicidas que antes; no debía depender de nadie ahora; era una época diferente y las personas aunque no hubiesen cambiado, no era tan peligroso como antes; ya no existían los Titanes, ni esos muros, ni las distinciones entre gente de arriba (no mucho), la iglesia o los del culto ya no hacían su santa voluntad, sin olvidar que ya no tenían que ir y enfrentarse a esa gente que por mucho tiempo los hizo esconderse y los lastimó como asesinaron a muchos inocentes solo por obtener un mayor poder

Y tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como el azabache le tapo los ojos y le dio un coscorrón de parte de su gran afecto hacia a ella,

➖¡Oye!---sobándose y con lagrimitas en sus ojitos-¡eso dolió!.

➖Presta atención en primer lugar cuando uno te hable-sin remordimiento alguno.

Se levantó y lo abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa y eso era algo inesperado en ella.

➖Jamás creí decir esto-ocultando su rostro entre su ropa-¡Te extrañare mucho enano!.

➖Tsk-se agacha para abrazarla también-¡Ya somos dos mocosa!. ¡Debes portarte bien y esforzarte mucho!.

➖¡Lo haré!-sin evitar derramar sus lágrimas.

➖Volveré y empezaremos a buscar a Jaeger-dándole palabras de confort-¡Eso no olvides y es nuestra promesa!.

➖¡Si!-sonriendo.

Si tío, lo fue a buscar a fuera y al acercarse los vio abrazados y ya se daba una clara idea de lo que sucedía; sabía que era importante ese momento a solas y les dio tiempo, el suficiente para despedirse.

**(....)**

**Unos minutos después.**

➖¡Mocoso ya es hora!-con su indiferencia.

➖¡Ya voy!-separándose-Te cuidado y no causes alboroto o me enterare.

➖¡Como si eso pasara!-limpiándose sus lágrimas-Tu debes ser el que se esfuerce más y no te sobre exijas demasiado. Ya no estamos nosotros para ir a cuidarte y hacerte descansar.

➖¡Lo prometo!-dándole un beso en la frente para separe-Me tengo que ir y te veré en mi regreso Mikasa.

Solo asintió sonriendo, para ir adentro y sus papás en la sala con su tía Kushel y su abuelo, sentados y esperando algo; ella se acercó a su tía y se abrazó a ella.

Una vez la vio irse adentro, se encaminó consu tío, al auto, para subir y dejar por un tiempo su casa, para irse a otro país y lograr mucho y volver para cumplir su promesa.


	15. Capítulo 11.- ¡Te encontraremos!.

  
**Lyon. Francia.**

Se encontraba tranquilamente en casa leyendo, estaba su padre ese día de descanso y su mamá en su habitación. Así eran los días que su padre estaba; ahora sabia porque lloraba y su padre parecía que no le afectaba en nada; o eso creía ella.

Aunque la verdad, debemos decir que si ella supiera la verdad no estaría en esa situación.

Su padre era el mismo Grisha Jaeger, y su madre era Karla; como su medio hermano era el mismísimo Zeke Jaeger Fritz o era Reiss ahora, es confuso pero era el primer apellido.

Pero eso se explicará después.

En ese momento el mismo entró a la sala donde se topó con su hija leyendo; estaba serio y era más que entendible, su esposa le dijo que su hija no había venido anoche y que no durmió en casa; debía hablar con ella para tranquilizar las cosas.

➖¿Isabel porque no llegase a casa temprano?-serio.

➖Lo siento-suspiro-Me quede en casa de Farlan ayudándolo con su mamá.

➖¡Esa no es razón para no venir a casa!-dejando su taza de café aun lado-¡Que sea la última vez que hagas esto Isabel!.

➖Lo siento papá-con la miradagacha-¡No volverá a pasar!.

Ese día no había sido el mejor que digamos.

**(......)**

Mientras se hallaba ese día su papá en la sala leyendo a gusto, vino su medio hermano de visita y parecía más serio de lo normal.

En cambio ella debía asegurar lo mismo que paso con su mamá hace días atrás o más bien ese día en específico, por eso los agarro desprevenidos cuando les pregunto.

➖¿Quién es Eren?-como si nada.

Ninguno contestó nada pero sus ojos los delataba mucho.

Su mamá entro para recibir a la visita, para ella también era otro hijo a pesar de lo que hizo, y saber que quería a pesar de todo a su pequeño la hacía feliz, pero escuchar lo que dijo la dejo en shock completo.

➖¡Karla!-se levantó y la fue a ver.

➖Ya veo-suspiro--- Si es alguien importante.... ¿Entonces, porque no lo buscan si lo extrañan tanto?.

➖¡Escucha Isabel!-se levantó serio-¡Si fuera fácil buscar ya lo hubiésemos encontrado!.

➖¡Eso lo sé bien!-enojada-¡Ustedes no son los únicos!...¡cuando encuentre a mi aniquin todo será diferente!.

➖¿Aniquin?-lo volteo a ver su mamá saliendo del shock.

➖¡Si!... ¡yo también tuve un pasado y mi aniquin fue quien me salvo y me ayudó mucho!-seriedad en ella como niña chiquita-¡Y lo encontrare a toda costa!.

➖¡Buena suerte!-sentándose de nuevo.

Ella los miro y su padre abrazo a su madre; ella salió y se dio fue que no era fácil para ninguno; ella era una intrusa en su vida de ellos y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta.

Afuera su amigo la esperaba para ir a comer algo y la vio.

➖¿Qué sucedió ahora?-tranquilo.

➖Era cierto Farlan-viéndolo-Si extrañan a ese tal Eren. No solo mi madre. Mi padre también. Y hasta el aburrido de Zeke también.

➖Si es así no puedes hacer nada-acarició sus cabellos.

➖Farlan no crees que es hora de buscar a aniquin-solo aceptando esa acción de su parte.

➖¡Tienes razón!-sonrió-¿Qué estará haciendo Levi?. Es lo que siempre me pregunto. Pero sabes tengo la sensación de que pronto lo veremos.

➖Jejeje-sonriendo-¡Si no es así lo iremos a buscar verdad!.

➖¡Claro!-miro el cielo.

Y así es como ellos apesar de todo, buscarían a su amigo por fin.


	16. Capítulo 12.-  La realidad/Encuentros.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Tres años después.**

Ese día iba llegando de manera normal de la escuela con la gran diferencia de que la pobre mujer lo observo algo extraño y al acercarse, el paso de largo para ir a su habitación y encerrarse.

Fue a verlo tocando su puerta.

➖¡¿Hijo te encuentras bien?!-esperando una respuesta.

El abrió la puerta y la miro.

➖¿Mamá porque tomo esta medicina si no son vitaminas?-mirándola a los ojos mientras le enseñaba el frasco-¡Dime la razón real!. ¡Me debes una explicación!.

➖Está bien-suspiro.

Ambos fueron directamente a la sala donde ella se sentó y el hizo lo mismo.

➖Mi pequeño te diré la verdad y la razón de que tomes esa medicina-juntando sus manos-Sabes acerca de las personas que tienen sueños o pesadillas de un tiempo muy cruel.

➖Lo he escuchado-sin entender.

➖Eren tu recuerdas tus pesadillas que tenías hace tres años-siendo directa.

➖No mucho-viendo el frasco.

➖Resulta que no eran pesadillas ni sueños-algo intranquila-Eran recuerdos que tenías tú de ese pasado. Existe un modo para que la gente no recuerde a temprana edad y hasta ahora esas pastillas te han ayudado.

➖¡En pocas palabras no quieres que recuerde nada!-viéndola.

➖¡Eren es por tu bien!-parándose-¡No sabemos que tanto hayas sufrido en tu época y quiero que tengas un vida realizada antes de que pase!.

La miro y aun a pesar de saber hace unos días la verdad de porque se fueron ellos de casa y de su país, le creía mucho a su mamá y viendo en su mirada la de una madre preocupada.

Se levantó y regreso a su habitación; debía aun asimilar mucho aun.

°

°

°

**Lyon, Francia.**

Un azabache caminaba por las calles, mientras veía por primera vez con más detenimiento la ciudad; estar en el internado estudiando no lo ayudaba mucho. Conoció poco y los maestros casi no los dejaban como el director salir o ir a casa; esta vez como él era un supuesto ejemplo de alumno lo dejaron salir con ese privilegio.

Algunos compañeros estaban celosos y otros más le ignoraban por ser extranjero.

Él había pedido alguna ayuda a personas que encontraba para llegar a ciertos lugares que quería conocer con más detenimiento; siempre debía familiarizarse con los lugares y aprender mucho. Se preguntaba qué haría su prima y si cumplía su promesa, de no ser así, le iría mal una vez regresará de vuelta a casa.

Y al otro lado de la calle, una pelirroja caminaba con el castaño pálido; salían de la escuela y ya estaba harta ella de tanto estudiar pero el harto de escuchar sus quejas.

De repente ella grito porque se le olvido algo y el azabache volteo por reconocer esa extraña voz.

Y al otro lado los vio.

Como estaba el aún resentido por sus muertes en el pasado y su dolor al culparse por lo que no pudo hacer. Se detuvo de manera tranquila atrás de ellos y al ver que se regresaban, solo le quedo hacer algo que no creyó hacer en su vida.

➖¿A donde creen que van ustedes dos?-con su voz distintiva.

Ambos se sorprendieron y al voltear, frente a ellos estaba la misma persona que recordaba, con la diferencia de que se veía más joven y era un poco más alto (si lo siento aquí heichou será más alto).

➖¡¿Aniquin?!-casi se caía.

➖¡Rivaille!-algo sorprendido.

➖Isabel-con su tono serio-Farlan.


	17. Capítulo 13.- Viejos tiempos.

  
**Lyon. Francia.**

Era extraño para los dos que en ese momento habían decidido huir y como se detuvieron para esconderse, rezando porque no los encontraran; le tenían miedo. Ese miedo era realista, ambos tenían miedo y era de esperarse porque al final ellos habían muerto y de seguro no los perdonaría en lo absoluto; lo dejaron solo y eso no se perdona.

➖¡¿Crees que aniquin nos encuentre?!-con voz temblorosa.

➖¡No lo sé Isabel!-intentando guardar la calma.

Y algo que ninguno se imagino fue que en realidad el azabache no los persiguió en absoluto.

Se quedó ahí y solo miro el cielo para susurra:

➖Son idiotas-con un tono nostálgico.

Y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino, por sus uniformes ya se daba una idea por donde buscarlos, pero eso sería más adelante.

**(.........)**

_➖¡_ _Aniquin!-llegando y gritando-¡Farlan!......¡ya volví!._

_Los dos salieron de sus cuartos y la miraron._

_➖_ _Ya deja de gritar-el castaño pálido adormilado._

_➖_ _Tsk-sentándose en el sofá._

_Se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas._

_➖_ _Escuche que de nuevo regresaron los de la legión y con éxito-contenta._

_➖_ _Y eso a nosotros porque debería importarnos-viéndola el castaño al sentarse._

_➖¡_ _Oye que te pasa!-con una molestia-Simplemente es interesante._

_➖_ _Ya veo-sonriendo-Sigues pensando que saldremos algún día de este lugar._

_➖¡_ _Eso pasara!-orgullosa-¡Y tengo una corazonada de que por fin podremos ver como es arriba!._

_➖_ _Sigue soñando-sin esperanza con ella._

_Los miro el azabache con resignación, de ya no saber qué hacer con ellos y recordó algo de hace tiempo; algo que le dijo una vez esa persona que lo abandono hace tiempo:_ **_"nunca te encariñes con nadie"._ **

_Para el ya no era importante esas palabras; sabía bien pero quería por una vez en su vida conservar esa idea de tener familia y protegerla sin importar nada._

_Por desgracia tenía que volver, a recordarlas y tenerlas presentes._

_**(.........)** _

Y comprando algo de comer, volvió a recordar ese tiempo donde acepto ese trabajo donde perdió a su familia y termino uniéndose a la legión para descubrir cómo era en realidad el mundo y las mentiras que más tarde descubrieron, como la verdad de toda una mentira.

➖Aquí tiene joven-sonriendo y con su acento.

➖Gracias-dándole el dinero a pagar.

Y esperando su cambio, recordó a esa persona especial que aun debía encontrar; esa sonrisa que le daba más su brillo en sus ojos; los ojos de color verde-dorado que lo cautivaron, y sus palabras:

_"Heichou aquí tiene su té"_


	18. Capítulo 14.- Un recuerdo.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

El castaño se encontraba viendo a cierto chico que de nuevo lo había acorralado y notando que esta vez estaba muy raro.

➖¡Dime porque no me aceptas!-serio.

➖No estoy interesado en ti-viéndolo a los ojos-¡Esa es la verdad!.

➖¡Ya veo!-alejándose un poco de el-¡Así que ya tienes a alguien!.

➖¡No!-sin mentirle-¡No tengo a nadie y no pienso tenerlo!.... No por ahora.

➖Entiendo-solo yéndose de ahí.

Él lo vio irse y suspiro algo relajado, tenía mucho que pensar y mejor decidió ir a casa; su mamá debía estar preocupada; salió por algo y ya era muy tarde.

Aun se preguntaba porque no solo aceptaba a cualquiera como su pareja, pero lo recordaba bien, algo en el fondo le decía que había alguien especial para él y debía esperar a encontrarlo; tal vez era alguien de su pasado; sabía que tenía uno y era muy cruel; había investigado un poco de algunas personas y ya había escuchado en un grupo las historias que contaban.

Sobre muros, y seres gigantes, de nombre Titanes, una diosa y una guerra que hubo.

Aun no entendía del todo pero para él era suficiente saberlo; saber que tenía un pasado y si era malo, él debía averiguarlo solo; su mamá tenía un punto a favor sobre ese tema; era un niño cuando empezó a recordar como con sueños. Algunos no sabían cómo sobresalir de ese pasado que aun los atormentada de niños, y agradecía ahora saberlo y no antes, pero eso no cambiaba su interés en recordar; quería recordar, porque tal vez él tenía amigos, que lo estarán buscando, conocidos, una familia, y de paso, si era posible alguien especial.

Pero eso solo podía averiguarlo si recordará.

**(......)**

En casa su mamá lo miro muy distante.

➖¿Eren te pasa algo?-preocupada.

➖¡Nada mamá!-suspirando-¡Me preguntaba si aún amas a papa!.

➖Eren yo.... ¡aún lo amo!-bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos-¡Pero eres tu mi luz y mi razón a pesar de todo, para seguir adelante!.

➖Pero si aún amas a papa-curioso-¿Porque no volvemos con él?.

➖¡Eren yo puedo amar a tu padre pero eso no cambia nada!-abriéndolos y con una seriedad que asustaba-¡Algo que no le puedo perdonar es que él quería comprometerte y más por ser un doncel para los negocios!. ¡Tu felicidad con la persona que escojas por ti mismo es más importante!... ¡aunque él sea el jefe de algo grande, debería pensar en ti antes que en esos temas!.

➖¡Mama!-ya no dijo más.

Y la cena transcurrió en silencio después de esa charla.

_**(......)** _

Estaba durmiendo pero como había dejado de tomar la medicina desde que supo la verdad, empezó a sudar y a tener una pesadilla o un sueñe.

_**(.......)** _

_Aquí de nuevo tenía su llave en su mano, y volvía a ver ese muro pero lo curioso era que el mismo al voltear decidió caminar hacia el árbol de siempre; donde miro la bufanda y el libro tirado, los recogió y decidió que era hora de ir hacia donde estaban esos monstruos antes de que todo se oscurezca de nuevo._

_Y empezó a caminar, al principio todo era normal, hasta que llego a una entrada que se veía destruida y la contempló pero no podía perder el tiempo y decidió adentrarse._

_Todo se volvió blanco y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para abrirlos de nuevo._

_Él se veía con dos niños más, un chico rubio que estaba sentado y una chica peli azabache con una bufanda; por su vestimenta era de una época diferente; de algo hablaban pero no sabía que era, y en eso al ver el cielo hubo un destello muy fuerte y un estruendo._

_Al ver hacia donde cayó, detrás de ese muro, no era el único, los personados niños también lo hicieron, como muchas personas, era un silencio, pero eso cambio al ver (imagen de abajo) como un ser de una altura mayor que el miro se asomaba y los veía fijamente._

_Para él fue una sensación muy familiar y en ese momento ese ser de una patada rompió la puerta del muro, dejando una estela de destrucción más el pánico de las personas y en un momento todo fue un caos; muchos gritaban que habían entrado los titanes._

_Y el solo se quedó parado hasta que empezó correr y no sabía bien porque, el chico que estaba con él, le grito que debían escapar pero él lo volteo a ver._

_➖¡_ _Mi mama se encuentra allá!-y siguió corriendo-¡Debo ir a ver que haya escapado!._

_Y seguido de una la azabache._

_No lo entendía porque le corría, porque dijo eso, y porque esa chica estaba con él._

_**(.......)** _

Despertó de golpe, como sentándose y estaba sudando al tocarse la gente, pero había sido algo muy realista y esa sensación pero estaba confundido.

Entro su mama y lo miro.

➖¡Estabas gritando y vine a ver que paso!-prendiendo la luz.

➖Estoy bien mama-mirándola-Tuve una pesadilla.

➖¿Una pesadilla?-algo incrédula-¡Eren dime que tomaste la medicina!.

➖Si lo hice---mintiendo.

No le creyó y se quedó con ahí en el humbral de la puerta mirándolo, mientras él no sabía que pensar sobre ese sueño.


	19. Capítulo 15.- Un especial (pasado).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta será una de los breves momentos del pasado que se irán entrelazado poco a poco.
> 
> Gracias por leer estahistoria ^w^

_Era un día normal y tranquilo en la sede de la legión o en este caso en el castillo del escuadrón del azabache; todos hacían las típicas tareas asignadas por su amado capitán (sucesos antes de la Titán hembra) y de paso la estricta limpieza que debían hacer para darle el gusto y no sufrir un castigo._

_Y como siempre se encargaba de dar una ardua revisión de todo para verificar que hayan hecho su trabajo como les pidió._

Mientras una chica de lentes o mejor conocida como la loca de los titanes hacia su aparición en el lugar y se llevaba a su titán favorito con ella, sin darle tiempo de avisar a su capitán.

_Por suerte fue visto por uno de sus compañeros y se salvaría el, no ella; la suerte de esa chica era algo rara, de repente está a punto de morir pero sobrevive milagrosamente; ya sea en un expedición o en manos del azabache. Algo típico de ella, eran sus experimentos muy conocidos y su pasión hacia esos seres que aun no comprendían del todo; teniendo al castaño con ellos y ser un portador de ese extraño poder, era algo que la tenia fascinada; al grado de querer encerrado en una urna e impedir que lo tocaran; como si fuese un valioso tesoro que cualquiera quisiera robar._

_(.......)_

_Esperaba una respuesta y mirándolo a todos fijamente con esa mirada penetrante que los hacía temblar del miedo._

\-- _¿Donde esta Jaeger?-con voz grave._

_\--No lo sabemos Heichou/Esta con la capitana Hanji-al unísono los cuatro cadetes._

_\--Con que Hanji-murmurando en voz baja y viéndolos para cambiar de expresión-Vuelvan a limpiar todo. Es un asco y lo quiero impecable o resígnense al castigo._

_Yéndose de ahí y dejándolos con el semblante de miedo y apurándose con la limpieza._

_(........)_

_Fue golpeada por algo que no vio venir, ósea una patada que la mando a estrellar contra el miro y dejándola inconsciente con un castaño temblando de miedo y con una gotita en la nuca; estaba muy tranquilo el azabache y agarrando de la mano al castaño para llevárselo del laboratorio donde una chica loca se dedicó a realizar pruebas no autorizadas._

_Y lejos del laboratorio que se le proporcionó a la chica mientras estuviese cerca, lo estrello contra la pared de espaldas y cruzado de brazos sin alejarse de él._

_\--Debo recordarte quien es tu superior Jaeger-con la mirada fría._

_\--L-Lo siento... no... volverá...a... pasar-con la voz entrecortada y tartamudeando._

_\--No volverá a ocurrir porque desde hoy te mantendrás a mi lado-seco y hostil-Si no te ordenó alejarte o irte, no lo harás. Entiendes Jaeger._

_\--S-Si...señor-ahora cerrando los ojos._

_(......)_

_Más tarde por la noche el castaño estaba en su celda apunto de dormir cuando escucho como bajaban por la escalera y sabia que era su capitán; sus pasos era difíciles de confundir y lo había aprendido bien por esos días antes de venir a ese castillo._

_No tardo en levantarse y al verlo entrar saludo con su puño en su pecho y el brazo atrás._

_\--Descansa-suspiro-Vengo a espozarte como siempre._

_\--Si Heichou-volviendo a acostarse._

_El solo hizo su trabajo y mirándolo después de ponerle las cadenas._

_\--Mañana entrenaremos con el equipo de maniobras--serio-Tú irás con la loca a ver si eres capaz de transformarte esta vez._

_\--Descuide señor no volverá a pasar lo de la otra vez-con su voz firme._

_\--Más te vale-alejándose de el-No quiero cargar con un inútil._

_Eso provocó que el castaño apretada los puños y triste pero con la determinación de demostrar que podría controlarse y no defraudará a su capitán y menos a su comandante._


	20. Capítulo 16.- Hasta luego amigos.

  
**Lyon. Francia.**

El azabache se mantenía leyendo y tomando una taza de café, que pidió y disfrutando del día tan hermosos que había, esperando a que llegaran ciertas personas después de lograr localizarlos y ubicarlos, mandándoles un mensaje.

Si no llegaban el ya asumía lo que iba a pasar.

Su criterio y su razonamiento le decían que hiciera lo correcto, lo que él mismo creía que era conveniente, recordando unas palabras: _ **"todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, aunque no todos la merezcan."**_

Y eso haría por ahora.

Daría una oportunidad y lo hacía por una persona que una vez se lo comento.

_**(.......)** _

Terminaba el papeleo acumulado después de unos cuantos días que no había podido terminarlo por culpa de los de arriba y sus intentos de querer eliminar a cierta persona; misma persona que iba entrando con su té que tanto quería tomar.

_➖¡_ _Heichou aquí tiene!-con su ánimo decaído._

_➖_ _Si-solo viéndolo con detenimiento-¿Que sucede ahora Jaeger?_.

_➖_ _Nada malo Heichou-suspiro-Me estaba preguntando que pasara con Annie si logra salir de ese cristal._

_➖_ Será juzgada es lo normal-siendo honesto-¡No estarás pensando en perdonarla!.

_No decía nada pero en ese momento su modo de actuar lo decía todo en ese momento._

_➖_ ¡ _Dame una razón para que la puedas perdonar Jaeger!-con su mirada penetrante que le dedico._

_➖¡_ _Recuerdo que mi madre decía que las personas pueden tener una segunda oportunidad, aunque no la merezcan!-con su mirada distante-Pero tal vez si Annie nos dice porque hizo todo eso...no se...yo..._

_➖_ Tsk-toma un sorbo de su té.

_Le era irónico que aun pensara de esa manera sabiendo aún de la muerte de sus compañeros y sus subordinados; era un niño aunque no entendía nada o simplemente no lo quería aceptar._

_➖_ _Jaeger recuerda no seas ingenuo-seriedad-¿Acaso crees que ella no iba a matarte?. Su objetivo eras tú desde que se enteró de tu poder y lo más lógico es que lo que ocultara tu padre en ese sótano lo quieran y aun faltan sus compañeros por atrapar._

_➖_ _¿_ _Heichou acaso usted nunca perdonaría a alguien importante si llegara a traicionarlo?.-alzando la vista para verlo-Si los volviera a ver._

_➖¡_ _No seas ridículo!-dejo su taza de té-¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?!. ¡La traición no se puede perdonar y menos si muere gente a tu alrededor!. ¡Una vez que tienes sangre de gente inocente, no hay vuelta atrás y si esa gente lo hace por algo no puedes perdonarlos!._

_No le contesto porque en el fondo tenía razón._

_**(........)** _

En ese momento llegaron dos personas; una pelirroja con su bolsa y un castaño pálido con nada.

➖Siéntense-sin verlos.

Bajo su libro y dejándolo a un lado de su taza de café, para alzar la vista y verlos directamente a los ojos.

➖Ya no piensan esconderse-cambiando de tono-¡O ahora si serán valientes!.

➖Aniquin-callada al ver su expresión.

➖Soy Rivaille Ackerman-interrumpiéndola-¡Nada de aniquin!. ¡Nada de Levi!.

➖De que querías hablar con nosotros Rivaille-siendo serio-Si solo es para humillarnos o vernos arrepentidos....

➖¡¿Que no deberían?!-sin cambiar su semblante-Yo pase durante un buen tiempo culpandome y arrepintiéndome día a día de lo que sucedió ese día. Seguí en la legión y me ascendieron a Capitán, soportando a los cerdos de arriba, y así que en cada expedición debía solo ver morir a mis hombres.

No digieron nada porque eso los tomo por sorpresa.

➖Para mí era una mierda de mundo, nada era como imaginamos-sonriendo-Pero eso cambio por unas personas que albergaban esperanzas. También por un mocoso que me enseño muchas cosas a pesar de ser un niño con una carga más pesada.

Pero ese mismo mocoso me dijo algo y la verdad no siento rencor hacia ustedes, nunca pude hacerlo y menos seguí culpándome. Ahora solo avanzare y olvidaré ese pasado para poder vivir mi vida nueva, y cumplir una promesa.

Ellos solo bajaron la mirada y escucharon la silla arrastrándose, como de paso él se levantó y dejo dinero ahí para verlos y agarrando su libro.

➖Eso era lo único que quería decirles-suspiro-¡Adiós Farlan!. ¡Adiós Isabel!.

Y yéndose de ahí los dejo solos para ver como una pelirroja lloraba, y un castaño pálido apretaba los puños.


	21. Capítulo 17.- Padre/Importante para mí.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Un castaño desayunaba y su madre había pescado un resfriado que la tenía en cama y no podía hacer mucho; dormía una siesta que de verdad necesitaba en esos momentos. Algo que su hijo no podría hacer últimamente, tenía muchas pesadillas y eran raros; sabía que posiblemente eran sus recuerdos pasados, pero no entendía nada; estaban revueltos sus recuerdos.

A veces estaba siendo un niño, recordaba a su madre siendo comida y luego se encontraba como en academia militar; si de paso haya que decir que siempre había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, como ese señor que le decía que no perdiera la llave y un monstruo que decía siempre que era un _ **"Titán".**_

Luego muerte, tras muerte, lloraba y despertaba cada vez que había vuelto a ver a ese titán gigante que rompía el muro de nuevo.

No entendía porque no podía en ningún momento recordar más.

Empezó a tomar las medicinas de nuevo, para poder dormir y volvió a ver al amigo de su madre, ese doctor que lo ayudo otra vez.

Se levantó y dejo sus trastes en el fregadero, para ir a ver a su mamá, que dormía tranquilamente.

➖Me voy-besando su frente-Nos vemos al rato mami.

_**(.......)** _

En la escuela todo el día transcurrió normal o casi todo.

Por desgracia el mismo chico no entendía un no por respuesta y sentándose a su lado, lo atrajo a él y besando su mejilla.

➖¡¡Que lindos!!-las niñas de su clase.

➖¡Por fin!-un chico de atrás.

Y el castaño lo miro enojado.

➖¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-mostrando su enojo.

➖De verdad creías que me quedaría sin hacer nada-sonriendo-Por lo menos sigue la actuación hasta que veas a tu parejita.

Le iba a decir algo pero recordó unas palabras de alguien importante para el: _**"no seas imprudente Jaeger y mejor ponte a entrenar o limpiar".**_

Se quedó quieto y pensando quien era esa persona pero lo único que pudo ver, como una flash de un momento y agachando la mirada (imagen de abajo).

  
Era alguien tan importante que empezó a sentir húmedos sus ojos como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Lo bueno de ser un recuerdo, era que pudo sacarse de encima a ese chico e irse a ver a la enfermera para poder tranquilizarse.

_**En casa.** _

Una mujer se levantó tarde y tenía que prepararle algo a su hijo, pero tenían que tocar el timbre, teniendo que ir abrir y tosiendo, como le dolía un poco el cuerpo y ya no aguantaba el no respirar bien.

Abriendo y con los ojos abiertos.

➖Puedo pasar-sin mostrar expresión alguna.

➖Tu... no... puedes-sorprendida.

Se hizo para atrás, y el entro como si nada; afuera se hallaban sus hombres que vinieron con él.

➖Vine por mi hijo-viendo el lugar.

➖¡No te lo llevarás!-a pesar de toser en ese momento.

➖¡Me lo llevaré y no está a discusión!-seco-¡o ya se te olvida que sigues siendo una mujer casada y tengo derecho sobre mi hijo!.

➖¡No pienso dejar que le arruines la vida!-respirando difícilmente pero con un carácter que adquirió sola.

_**(........)** _

Volvió a casa pero sorpresa fue ver a esos tipos fuera de su casa; la enfermera le dijo que podía irse a casa por no sentirse bien y haciendo caso. Paso de largo y entro para escuchar como su mamá le gritaba a alguien y como a su mamá nadie le hacía nada entro y se topó con un hombre que le era familiar pero viendo el estado de alteración de su madre fue a verla.

➖¡Mamá estas bien!-enojado-¡No te hizo nada!.

➖¡Estoy bien!-viéndolo y aceptado su ayuda-¡Pero deberías estar en la escuela!.

➖Me dejaron salir y eso no importa-volteando a ver a ese hombre y sus ojos cambiaron de color-¡¿Y quien ese ese tipo mamá?!.

El nunca dejo de ver cuánto había crecido su pequeño, lejos de el por años y por fin lo veía pero por lo que vio, no lo recordaba y no podía echarle la culpa a su esposa, porque se notaba que para su hijo lo era todo y eso cambiaba las cosas; su mirada decía mucho y esa mirada podría asustar algunos, o en caso alguno tomarlo como un reto y eso no era bueno a veces.

Suspiro y debía hacer algo aunque cambiara sus planes que tenía ya hechos, pero no tenía opción, más si se trataba del futuro de la familia y del clan.

➖Has crecido mucho Eren-se acercó-Y no culpo que no me recuerdes. En tu condición solo eras un niño.

➖¡Que... no entiendo!-confundido.

➖Tu madre hizo lo que creyó correcto-viéndolos a los dos-Pero el futuro de la familia era más importante y el clan cuenta con su único heredero.

➖¡Mamá!-vio que ella no levantaba la vista.

Ella se dio cuenta que no iba a poder hacer nada, menos en ese momento; solo le quedo resignarse a lo que se venía.

➖¡Eren!-empezó a tener su aura decaída-¡él es tu padre!.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que no supo que decir o pensar.


	22. Capítulo 18.- Volviendo.

  
**En las afueras de Tokio, Japón.**

Era de suponer que no estaba nada contento en volver a casa con su padre, menos al ver como trataban a su madre, sin respeto, por eso era grosero con todos, tanto que los insultaba y su mamá, por más que lo regañaba, entendía en el fondo como se sentía su pequeño.

Estaba en su cuarto ayudándolo arreglar ciertas cosas y viendo la medicina, noto que ya no había mucha y suspiro, lo noto el castaño.

➖¿Pasa algo malo mamá?-curioso como siempre.

➖Ya casi no hay-cerrando el frasco-Tendremos que comprar más.

➖Mamá no importa-con un tono tranquilo-¡Sabes ya no las tomaré,prefiero recordar de una buena vez todo!.

➖¡Estás seguro!-alarmándose-Eren esto no es ningún juego y no quiero....

➖¡No me arrepentiré de la decisión que tome!-sonriéndole.

No estaba segura, pero debía confiar en la palabra de su hijo, y en el fondo algo le decía que todo estaría bien; entro una de las sirvientas para ayudar, pero el castaño al verla, cambio su sonrisa, a una de fastidio.

➖Puedes irte-seco.

➖El señor me pidió....-interrumpida.

➖¡Dije que te fueras!-volteando a verla.

La joven se fue asustada al ver como los ojos del castaño se tornaban de un dorado, pero con una mirada de miedo.

➖¡Eren eso fue grosero!-con un tono duro.

➖Mamá-la volteo a ver-No me pidas que me disculpe.

No le dijo nada más porque sería inútil, hacerlo cambiar de opinión (algo que no cambia en el).

_**(.........)** _

Solo en su habitación, miro el techo, preguntándose quien era esa persona, y porque era tan importante para él; debía recordar todo rápido y de ser así, sería mejor; lo único que podía recordar era su voz, una que lo hacía estremecerse, y su corazón se aceleraba y no sabía bien, que era ese sentimiento.

Si tuviera amigos, le gustaría recordarlos, verlos y posiblemente también a esa persona.

°

°

°

**Lyon, Francia.**

La pelirroja caminaba y con ella debía ir su medio hermano, obligado al final de cuentas; se preguntaba en su mente: ¿Cómo era esa persona que tanto extrañaba?.

Necesitaba una clara respuesta, o en este caso, conocerlo y no solo por apariencia física, en realidad conocerlo bien a fondo y sabra porque están especial.

En sentido contrario, venia un azabache, después de comprar algunas cosas y el destino era cruel o justo, en este caso irónico, porque la pelirroja se detuvo al verlo y medio hermano, se extrañó pero el azabache paro al verlos a los dos, cambiando su mirada a una seria.

➖Zeke-con el tono frio.

➖Rivaille-tragando grueso pero seriedad ante todo.

Ella confundida pero más por el aura y la tensión que se generó en ese momento, así que debía hacer algo y se le ocurrió lo primero.

➖¿Ustedes se conocen?-una buena pregunta.

➖¡Por desgracia!-al unísono.

Y ya que los dos estaban viéndose al uno al otro y como era cosa del destino, ninguno perdería esa gran oportunidad de averiguar.

➖¿Dónde está Eren?-al unísono.

Eso dejo extrañada a la pelirroja pero de una cosa se dio cuenta y era de la conexión que tenían con ese chico.

Y la pregunta era:¿Que hacia tan especial a ese chico para que todos quisieran buscarlo?.


	23. Capítulo 19.- Recordándolo.

  
El día pasa lento, para el castaño es difícil adaptarse, no soporta a su padre y a su madre casi ni la ve, por culpa de esas personas, que piensas que es una mala influenza para él y su padre lo odia con todo su ser y se lo demuestra cuando quiere un acercamiento.

Así eran las cosas desde que llegaron, era difícil para el acercarse a su propio hijo.

Y su esposa no ayudaba, no lo iba a hacer, ya que él debía ganárselo, no iba interceder solo para ayudarlo, no lo haría, eso era llevarle la contraria de nuevo, pero era su hijo y ella debía resguardar por su bienestar. Aunque muchos no la tolerarán, por lo que había hecho antes y pensaron que cambiaría si simplemente volvía y recordaba cuál era su lugar, pero viendo su actitud, prefirieron y decidieron que lo mejor era que se fuera lejos.

Se lo hicieron saber a su jefe y él debía tomar la mejor decisión, pero concordada con ellos.

Y decidió que era lo mejor para su hijo.

Como en esos momentos, lo llamo para tomar té, algo que hizo por educación, pero no porque quisiera en realidad, tener una relación cercana.

➖Hijo tu madre será enviada lejos-serio-ha sido una desición tomada...

➖Si haces eso me iré con ella-seco y hostil-Te lo diré claro para que lo entiendas tú y tus hombres. Eres un extraño para mí y mi padre, eso no lo eres.

Mi madre lo es todo para mí y si la envías, hazlo pero olvídate de que existo de una vez por todas.

Se levantó y salió de ese cuarto, dejándolo callado y suspiro, entro la mamá, ósea la abuela, después de escucharlo y suspiro.

➖Te dije que si quieres ganar su afecto no lo hagas por la mala-se sentó-Él te odia y le das razones para hacerlo. Enviar a tu esposa no resolverá nada y lo que hizo sé que no lo puedes perdonar, pero ella tampoco lo hará y menos tu hijo, si haces lo crees correcto.

_**(..........)** _

Era cuestión de tiempo y su mamá lo veía.

➖Hijo no hagas eso-tomo sus dos manos.

➖¡Mama él no puede hacerte eso!-enojado.

➖¡Si puede porque él es líder de esta familia!-serena-¡Y tú lo serás!.

➖¡No quiero serlo mamá!-zafándose.

➖Eren-bajo la mirada.

➖¡Mamá escucha ese hombre no puede darme ninguna orden!-alternándose-él no es nadie.

Se acercó ella y lo tomo de los hombros, aunque el, la alejaba.

➖¡Es tu padre!-intentando calmarlo difícilmente.

➖¡No es nadie!-la alejó y se sostuvo de la pared.

En esos momentos todo se volvió confuso, ¿porque confuso?.

Empezó a marearse y a ver borroso, su mamá se acercó a verlo y evito que se cayera, pero lo llamo, varias veces y su voz empezó a volverse lejana, que casi no la escuchaba y termino volviéndose todo negro para él, se desmayó en los brazos de su mamá.

_**Horas después.** _

Despertó y le era confuso en donde se encontraba, a su lado su madre lo miraba y pasaba un trapo húmedo de nuevo, para que le bajará la fiebre, la miro y lo único que hizo fue intentar levantarse.

➖No lo hagas-lo recortó de nuevo.

➖D-Debo...vverrlo-intentandolo de nuevo.

Ella lo recortó de nuevo y pensó que era a su papá a quien debía ver, pero que equivocada estaba en ese momento.

➖Por... favor... necesito... verlo-suplicando con la mirada.

➖¡Si quieres voy por tu papá en esos momentos!-sin entender.

➖No... el... no-se alteró y era desesperación-Debo...ver.. a...heichou...debo...ver...a... mi...capitán.

➖¿Heichou?-confundida.

➖Mi...capitán....debe...estar... buscan.... dome-cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

➖¿Cómo se llama?-suponiendo que era parte de sus recuerdos.

➖R-Rivaille-quedándose dormido.

Se acercó y noto que fue el cansancio mismo que lo dejo agotado.


	24. Capítulo 20.- Encuentros.

Estaba esperando encontrarse con su primo, ahora era una mujer de solo diecisiete años, bueno una adolescente, había pasado tanto tiempo y por fin se encontraba en Lyon, Francia. Había valido la espera, después de todo, ahora debía concentrarse en ayudar al máximo, si quería encontrar a su amigo, a la persona especial para ella.

 **➖** Oí mocosa-llamándola con ese tono frio.

 **➖** Enano-sonrió.

 **➖¿** Cómo has estado?-agrandó sus cosas.

 **➖** Bien ¿y tú?-alegre de verlo.

 **➖** Más o menos ocupado-sin darle importancia.

Caminaron pero se topó con un castaño pálido, que buscaba a alguien y suspiro, pero al verlo se quedó de piedra.

 **➖** Farlan-serio.

 **➖** H-Hola Rivaille-nervioso y quería sonar calmado-No has visto a Isabel por aquí.

 **➖** No-sabía que su prima estaría confundida,

 **➖** Bueno... fue un placer verte-se pasó a su lado pero murmuró algo que llamo la atención de ellos-Espero que no haga una locura con ese tal Eren.

Ambos lo agarraron de sorpresa.

 **➖** Ahora dime Farlan-sin verlo pero con un aura oscura-¿Que dijiste hace un segundo?.

 **➖** Mejor dicho como que "no hagas una locura con ese tal Eren"-igual con su aura.

El no entendía y estaba temblando de miedo.

En otro lado del mismo lugar, un chico de cabellos castaños, iba caminando tranquilamente, pensando en que iba hacer en esos momentos, por suerte ya llevaba tiempo solo. Hace tiempo dejo a su familia, después de que mataran a su madre, culpándola de algo que no cometió, y desencadenó que sus memorias volvieran.

Cambio y mato a esos hombres, por hacerlo debía irse de la familia, debía dejar de usar su apellido y su padre lo miro, pero el mismo le recordó con palabras crueles: _**"Mamá era todo para mí, no para ti y si está muerta es por tu culpa".**_

No ha vuelto a saber nade de él, desde aquel día.

Regreso a estudiar a Londres, fingió ser el novio de ese chico, por un largo tiempo.

Lo termino, y se fue para empezar su carrera, se dedica a comercialización, pero en si, como su mamá era hija de alguien importante, su abuelo lo encontró y antes de morir le dejo todo una herencia, que hacía uso para buscar a sus amigos y a su capitán, en especial su capitán.

También para hacer crecer la empresa de su familia, y no fallarle a su abuelo, no ahora que era importante hacerlo.

Por eso había ido a Lyon, era la única pista que consiguió de su capitán, pero aun así tenía miedo, era un miedo a que lo rechazará, que lo insultara, que no recordarse nada y sobre todo, tenía miedo de que lo tomase como a un loco y luego lo mirara con indiferencia.

Respiro hondo y exhala, para mirar todo positivamente.

Nada podría salir mal, a excepción de que al dirigirse a la salida, terminara tomándose con una chica de cabellos rojizos, que lo miro por un momento, no era por eso, el logro contactarse con medio hermano del pasado y lo esperaba.

No contó con ver a su antigua madre, a su padre y de paso sea a esa chica que lo miraba sorprendida.

 **➖** Eren-llorando lo abrazo.- ¡Mi pequeño!... ¡mi niño!.

 **➖** M-mama-sin saber que decir.

Lo abrazo también su padre y su hermano.

La pelirroja los miro y noto la incredulidad de ese chico.

En eso volteo al escuchar que la llamaban y vio a su querido novio, prometido, siendo agarrado por dos personas, uno era su querido aniquin y la otra, una chica que nunca había visto en su vida.

 **➖** Farlan-lo dijo en voz alta.

Se separaron ellos y el castaño, miro a la chica.

 **➖** Eren ella es mi hija-limpiados las lágrimas-Isabel...

 **➖** Isabel-abrió los ojos al recordar ese nombre.

Los alejó para acercarse y agarrada de los hombros.

 **➖¡** Tu eres Isabel Magnolia!-viéndola-¡Eres la hermana de Heichou!.

 **➖¿** Heichou?-confundida,

 **➖** Si... ¡del capitán!-esperanzado-¡De Levi-san!.

 **➖¿** Levi-san?-abrió los ojos-¡¿Te refieres a aniquin?!.

 **➖** Si-con su tono seguro.

No entendían nada ellos, pero una persona en especial si, y miro hacia donde estaba el prometido de su hermana, algo raro, porque al ver bien, vio a cierta persona que nunca creyó volver a ver y suspiro.

Algo si era seguro, tan cerca estaban, que el castaño pálido, para que lo dejaran en paz, ya que su agarre de ambos, tenía demasiada fuerza, y lo estaban lastimando.

 **➖¡** Isabel esta allá!-sonando normal.

Lo soltaron para voltear los dos y vieron efectivamente a esa persona, la que tanto andaban buscando los dos.

 **➖** Eren-al unísono.

Corrió la azabache primero que nadie, jalando a su primo que no se movía de su lugar, al intentar pensar que era una mala broma, una ilusión, pero tuvo que reaccionar al sentir un jalón y siendo arrastrado por su prima.

Y el pobre del castaño pálido, respiro hondo para sentirse liberado de su agarre, mientras ellos llegaban con el castaño de sorpresa, si para las personas que conocían a los dos azabaches.

 **➖¡** Eren!-llorosa.

 **➖** Mikasa-sorprendido pero como lo tenía abrazado mal lo lastimaba.

 **➖¡** Mikasa!-la tuvo que separar.

Lo primero que no vio el castaño fue a la azabache que lo jaló y lo abrazo con sus fuerzas atrayendo a su primo.

Reconoció esa voz una vez estuvo liberado de ese abrazo, y ojos llorosos, repitió la acción de la azabache, pero con el azabache y este lo tomaron desprevenido, ya que nunca nadie había hecho eso, a excepción de la vez en el pasado.


	25. Epilogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Wattpad se supone que puse una canción,no se si siga ahí pero espero que si.

Ese día fue de locos para todos.

La reunión familiar, en el caso de la familia Ackerman, solo eran de dos personas, pero se terminó convirtiendo en una gran reunión, si incluyes a la familia Jaeger, que se presento a buscar aun castaño, al enterarse que lo verían de nuevo.

Como anteriormente, el castaño lloraba en los brazos de su capitán, y el azabache una vez que escucho sus sollozos, lo abrazo muy fuerte, envolviéndolo en esa calidez que solo podía darle, acariciando sus cabellos, y la azabache los miro, para solo saltar en los brazos de su madre adoptiva (ose Karla-san) que la recibió con cariño.

 **➖¡** Alguien me puede explicar!-serio el doctor.

 **➖** Padre la explicación es sencilla-suspiro aliviado-Eren nos conoció en una situación complicada.... ¡Yo era su enemigo!...y sigo sin entender que eran ellos.

 **➖¡¡** Eran pareja!!-volviendo su compostura.

La pelirroja los miro, y su novio se acercó, justo cuando el castaño alzó su rostro, dejando de ocultarse para ver a su capitán, y se encontraron esas hermosas miradas, bueno dejando la cursilería de lado, cambio su expresión a una mas seria, y el castaño tembló de miedo.

Sabía que lo mataría tarde o temprano.

 **➖¡** Eren!.... ¡Mi eren!...-- dando miedo.

 **➖** L-Levi...san..-temblando.

La azabache sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, por eso suspiro y simplemente, se limitó a ir llevándose a todos ellos.

Intento zafarse, pero en vez de poder lograrlo, el afianzó mas fuerte su abrazo, y se acercó, para susurrarle cerca de su oído.

 **➖** Escucha con atención Eren-con ese tono frio pero cálido que conocía-Esta vez no te dejaré ir, por si intentas huir, te encontrare y esta vez me encargaré de nunca volver a dejarte en libertad.

Eso estremeció al castaño, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz, muy feliz, que dejo de luchar, para sentir como sus ojitos se llenan de agua, sintiendo en cualquier momento sus lágrimas caerían y volvería a llorar, en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

Eso sabia que haría el azabache, lo conocía mejor que nada, ya que se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, por eso lo separó un poco para alzar su mentón y plantarle un beso, lleno de cariño, y sintiendo de nuevo, ambos, esos labios que extrañaba, dejándose llevar.

Les importaba poco lo que los demás pensarán.

Y de hecho por eso mismo la azabache se los llevo para poder explicar todo, con lujo de detalle, recalcando en cada oportunidad que tenía el pasado y el presente, pero en especial su relación tan profunda que esos dos se tenía, o bueno eso intento ya que en unos segundos alguien los vio e hizo escándalo, ósea esa persona fue una chica de cabellos cafés, que usaba lentes, que grito, como una loca.

Miraron atrás y vieron a los dos tirados, con una mujer encima lloriqueando y abrazándolo los dos.

Ya sabían de quien se trataba, y regresaron a verlos, ya que ese día, se volvió el día, en que todos se reencontraban.

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí termina mi historia!.
> 
> Les agradezco que les haya gustado.
> 
> Me hubiese gustado seguir agregando más, a esta historia, pero ya no tenía ideas, y solo la estaba dejando inconclusa, así que decidí terminarla de una buena vez.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Y sigan leyendo mis historias ^_~

**Author's Note:**

> Algo emotivo para empezar con esa canción pero solo me gusto así que espero que les guste mi historia.
> 
> Aún estoy pensando en mí próxima historia Ereri y tardaré un poco en ver como la desarrollo.


End file.
